


the sleep between part and meet

by Naiesu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pretending to be ok, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues, lots of issues from sora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiesu/pseuds/Naiesu
Summary: a collection of one shots and drabbles that take place mostly from Sora's point of view. Generally giving more explanation and story to thoughts that we never see during the actual game, but also expect to see a lot of fluffy ship writing!
Relationships: Donald Duck & Goofy & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	the sleep between part and meet

**Author's Note:**

> _‘You’re the key’,_ they told him. Instilling an idea of importance and glory. He was a hero. A lie to manipulate him into helping them along with their own plans. They don’t care about him, nobody cares about him, _everyone is the same._
> 
> In that moment Sora feels more hate than he’s ever felt before, and he makes no move to push it away.

_ a·ban·don·ment _

_ /əˈbandənmənt/ _

_ noun _

_ the action or fact of abandoning or being abandoned. _

  
  


_ To use it in ̶̢̛͚̰̖̫̬̞̝̫̈́̋̃͆̈ą̴̢̙̭̠̥̱̝̳̖̫̥̩̀̽̒̎͊̏̕ ̸̠̹͉̓̈́̿̒̇̂ś̷̖̜͐̈͋̀͌̃̌̈͑̕̚͝ḙ̸̢̼̞̞̰͛̀̂̀͑̏̽n̸͈̼͚͔͊̀̔̋͋̈́̇̀̋͑͜t̴̢̛̤̞̪̮͓̟͇̗͕̣̣ͅȅ̴̡̢̝͈̩͍̟͙̪̫̦͇̱̿̎̇̒̀̀͒̀͑́͐̆̈͘ͅn̵̲̘͚̗̟̺̭̒̐̓̾̊̈́̆̀̔̄͑̎̓͜͝ͅc̶̠͚̱̖͖̮͈̎̓̃̿͋̈́͛̈͐̅͒̐͑̚͝e̴̡̫̦̭̦̖̱̖̙̪̥̅͑̍͛̿͒͆̓̈́̅ͅ: _

Sora used to dream of being an astronaut.

He stares at the chipped cobblestone against his palms, fingers digging into the chinks until it scrapes, burns. His pants are dirty on the knees, bruised from the way his body gave in and fell to the floor not minutes earlier. He can feel it—the dull pain. Knows it will be there for days, mocking him, meeting his eyes in hues of blue and purple. It hurts. He doesn’t care.

A drop of sweat rolls down his forehead, following the line of his nose and splashing on the stone between his hands. He must be sick, face hot and stomach rolling. He might throw up.

_ Why, why, why. _

Why what? Why is he sick? Why can’t he move his arms and legs? Why can’t he pick up his head? Why did they  _ leave—? _

__ Sora’s eyes burn with tears he doesn’t want to face. Not yet. Not now. Crying will get him nowhere.

He looks to the side, to the drop off that leads to the first slate piece they landed on in this world. It’s empty, every platform. The Gummi Ship is floating high above the water, idle, staring Sora back in the face. Mocking.

_ What am I gonna do?  _ he wonders. He has nowhere to go. No friends across the worlds that can pick him up, help him escape. He needs to get home.

The thought never crossed his mind that things may be this way. May have turned out this way. Riku used to idealize traveling between worlds, bouncing from star system to star system until they landed somewhere together and decided to build a new life. To explore, adventure. He remembers the way Riku used to lean against the paopu trees, arms behind his head and smile on his face. Fantasizing. It feels so far away now.

He wanted to be with Riku. Wanted to spend the rest of their lives together having fun. Being happy. Instead Riku’s decided to grind him down into the dirt and steal his only means of safety. Steal his weapon. His friends. He’s lost everything and the only road with a remedy at the end is too narrow for him to follow.

The ground shakes with heavy footsteps, and Sora looks up at the lumbering creature from earlier. He’d completely forgotten about him, and another look makes Sora realize he’s been wounded.

“Wait—”

The creature swivels back around, gaze intense enough to cause Sora to look away. He wasn’t scared at first, but he sees it’s claws and knows if they got into a fight Sora wouldn’t come out on the other side. For a moment he imagines what that would look like—bright and red and gruesome—before coming back to himself again.

“You’re—” The words catch in his throat, and he clears it. “You’re hurt. Right?”

The creature stares at him. One second. Two. Three. Then glances away.

Sora holds his palm out, feels the magic lick at his fingertips, weak with the loss of his conduit. It jumps from his hand, and he watches the light green color slip down the creature’s fur before disappearing.

He relaxes, just a little, and Sora breathes a bit easier.

Sora doesn’t know how it starts, but the two of them end up walking together and helping each other traverse the broken, rocky terrain. They end up on a lift, and after a few minutes Sora sits, crossing his legs and trying to find something to do with his hands.

“Your name.”

Sora jumps, looking up at the creature. It’s staring back at him, huge frame looming over top of him.

“Sora,” he says. His voice is weak.

“Sora,” it says, testing the pronunciation.

“What’s yours?”

“Beast.”

_ What a strange guy.  _ But he doesn’t say that. The tension in the air has been broken, and the taut line of Sora’s shoulders breaks, falling inward.

“What are you doing here?” Sora asks. He watches carefully, trying to make sure he doesn’t push any boundaries when he’s making such good progress.

Beast takes a moment to answer, looking off at the horizon while they rise over the water. It’s bright, gleaming orange as the sun sets.

“I’m looking for someone,” he says finally.

Sora purses his lips, nodding in understanding. They’re in the same boat, at least a little. Beast doesn’t have a way back home either, but that’s not stopping him from continuing on. Sora wishes that’s all it was. He doesn’t want to have to look Riku in the eye again. Is scared what he’ll find there.

It’s quiet for a long while. The lift moves slowly, dragging along the rope and swinging with the wind. They’re high, high up in the air, and when Sora looks down the water looks like flat land. He wonders what would happen if he happened to fall off the side. If he jumped.

“What are you going to do?”

Sora looks up at Beast, not quite understanding what he’s asking. He furrows his eyebrows, waiting, too tired to speak.

Beast looks like he wants to say something, but either he doesn’t care enough to press the matter or he doesn’t want to throw himself out on a limb. Sora doesn’t know what he’s referring to. Or maybe he does know and he can’t bring himself to face it.

They’re quiet up the rest of the lift, and Sora struggles to keep up as Beast thrusts himself into the throng of Heartless that appear in front of the castle. His wooden sword does nothing, and he eventually tosses it aside in favor of what little magic he can muster.

He’s anxious to get inside, find Kairi, go home. He knows she’s here, can feel it in his bones and somewhere far deeper within him. A gut response. But there’s something standing between the two of them, and Sora feels the darkness like a miasma, caressing his skin and beckoning him forward.

Beast grabs at the front gate, trying to find a handle but coming up short. He pushes, leaning his weight against it, but it doesn’t budge.

_ “DAMN IT!”  _ Beast shouts.

He draws back his weight, hands fisted into battering rams, and slams them down on the door. It shakes on its hinges, and that only spurns Beast on. He hits it, again, again, again, one fist at a time, and Sora steps back, afraid it’s going to come crashing down on top of the both of them.

The door dents along the middle seam and Beast digs his claws in, ripping through the metal. The hole starts small, but with every new hit it caves further and further inward. Sora covers his face when metal comes flying at him, and hisses when it cuts across his cheek.

A long creak fills the air, steel grinding together, and Beast manages to make a hole big enough to force himself through. Sora scrambles after him, cutting himself on the torn bits of the door, but he ignores it in favor of speed. Beast offers the only modicum of safety Sora can find. He can’t be without it.  _ I can’t be alone. _

The hallway inside the door is long and dark, and even the brilliant sunlight from outside can’t pierce through the hole they’ve made. Sora conjures a weak flame in his palm, holding his body taught and watching the shadows play with each other in the corners of his eyes. He’s too afraid to look around. If he’s ambushed now that’s it. All of the work he’s put in in the name of strength will have been for naught. He’ll be nothing but a Heartless. Something in Sora is OK with that. At peace with the idea of disappearing, mindless and free.

Light flickers in front of him, licking at the carpet and walls, and Sora walks just a little faster, desperate to find Beast but pretending he’s not. He can do this on his own. He’s strong enough. He’ll make it.  _ No I won’t. _

He hears voices up ahead, bickering and unhappy, and heavy footsteps.  _ Beast. _

Sora’s gait picks up until he’s running, and he stops in the doorway to a large, open room. Beast is just a few feet ahead of him, and Sora stops behind him, peeking around him to see what’s going on.

It’s Riku, staring straight at the two of them while Donald and Goofy hiss at each other next to him. It hurts him. He’s not sure he knows exactly why. He thinks maybe it’s because of the way Riku’s eyes bore into his, clothes rippling every time darkness sneaks around him, prodding at his feet and following the lines of his skin. For a moment Sora thinks he can actually see it, blue and purple and dark, but then it disappears again, replaced with nothing more than a feeling.

Or maybe it’s Donald and Goofy, whose gazes have finally found his. He remembers the first time they met, all those months ago. The way they went out of their way to make him feel better, to give him hope, to help him just as he was helping them. They were working together. They were a team. They were friends.

But that’s not true.  _ Was it ever?  _ They just wanted him for a weapon that wasn’t even his. A lie that he was carrying like an unknown gift to be delivered. As soon as he lost that he was just the same useless orphan that had washed up in Traverse Town.  _ Scared and alone and unwanted. _

The three of them have that in common, he thinks.  _ ‘You’re the key’,  _ they told him. Instilling an idea of importance and glory. He was a hero. A lie to manipulate him into helping them along with their own plans. They don’t care about him, nobody cares about him,  _ everyone is the same. _

In that moment Sora feels more hate than he’s ever felt before, and he makes no move to push it away.

And after everything, the taunting, the threats, Donald and Goofy miraculously  _ (suspiciously)  _ finding their way back to his side in the name of friendship  _ (he’s just managed to become useful again),  _ the fight. Sora listens to Donald and Goofy apologize, feels them pat him on the back and talk happily about their team. Never breaking up again. Sora smiles, nods along, dismisses the Keyblade.

He feels a shift in his heart, and pushes it far, far down.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at [naiesu_s](twitter.com/naiesu_s) on twitter and say hi! i talk about my current and future fics 24/7, and im always open for requests!


End file.
